Lights Camera Action
by magicalmistress224
Summary: This is a Kitella one-shot AU. Requested by an anon message on Tumblr. Kit and Ella are the "it" couple in Hollywood. They are famous for their starring roles in a popular TV series. When they announce their engagement, their fans couldn't have been more excited...but the constant invasion of privacy causes issues for the new couple and their plans have to change...


"Ella!"

"Ella over here!"

"Kit!"

"Give us a smile!"

"Beautiful!"

Ella and Kit smiled and tried to keep their eyes open under the flashing lights of cameras and people screaming their names and waving over to them.

Kit looked down at Ella and whispered in her ear. "Come on, we've given them enough for today," he said to her.

"What was that Kit?"

"Speak up!"

"What's he saying Ella?"

Ella turned to Kit and she smiled and nodded. Their bodyguard, whom they liked to call Captain, guided them away from the paparazzi and the screaming fans and to the car. He kept people away as Kit opened the car door for Ella and she slid inside and Kit followed. The car door closed and the screams and shouts turned into muffled noise.

Ella took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised that this happened," she said to Kit.

Kit smiled and kissed her hand. "I know…it's all your fault," he said with a teasing grin.

"My fault?" Ella asked with a laugh. "And how's that?"

"You did say yes," he said and kissed her cheek.

Ella smiled at him and looked down at the engagement ring on her finger. "Yes…I did," she said and leaned forward to press her lips to his.

Kit was about to deepen their kiss when Captain got into the driver's seat and took a deep breath. "You two just _had_ to get engaged didn't you?"

"Yes we did," they said unanimously and they laughed.

Ella and Kit were the stars of a popular TV show called _Royalteas_. It was a show about a Prince learning to become a King and having to make sacrifices in order to be a good King. Kit played the Prince and Ella played the Lady in Waiting with whom he was in love with, but she had yet to reciprocate her feelings towards him because her mistress, the Princess, is engaged to the Prince.

It was a wonderful show and Ella was so excited to have been able to be a part of it. Ella and Kit had a connection after their first run-through for the piolet episode of the show. He had asked her to dinner and the rest is history. They had been dating for about two years before he proposed. For two years, the paparazzi and the magazines had them together doing every little thing together.

Now that they were finally engaged, their fame only escalated. They were Hollywood's sweethearts.

Captain had pulled into their home and he parked the car. Ella and Kit got out and Kit took her hand and pulled her close to him. "Alone at last," he whispered and pressed his lips against hers again. Ella giggled behind the kiss and pulled him to the house.

What they didn't realize was that they were being watched.

The newly engaged couple decided to take a dip in the pool. It had been a long and stressful day for the both of them and they needed some time to relax.

Ella sat at the pool edge with her legs in the water. She wore her blue bikini and she smiled at Kit who was in the pool and had his arms propped up on the side. He looked at her with admiration and love.

"Are you going to come in?" he asked her with a grin.

Ella smiled softly and shook her head.

"No?"

"No," she said.

"What if I make you?" he asked.

"You better not," she giggled.

Kit grabbed her waist and pulled her into the pool and Ella squealed and laughed. "Kit," she laughed and he held her close to him and he sprinkled kisses over her face with a laugh.

Ella laughed and her lips found his. It was just a simple kiss at first, then they deepened it, making it more passionate. Kit cupped her cheek and she held him closer.

Then their ears both picked up the sound of a camera click. They broke apart and looked over to see three men clicking away at their cameras from the pool edge.

Ella gasped and Kit put himself in front of her and he quickly rushed them out of the pool. "Captain!" Kit yelled and he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself and Ella.

"Where are you two going?"

"Kit! Ella! Do you have any plans for children?!"

"Come back! Smile for the camera!"

Captain rushed outside with a very angry look on his face. Kit guided Ella into the house and he quickly closed the curtains and Ella stood watching him, clutching the towel in her hands.

Kit turned to her and walked over to her and rubbed her arms. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

She nodded…then she shook her head. She took a deep breath and she looked up at him. "Is this going to be our life? Hiding from the outside world because there are photographers in our bushes? Kit…I cannot raise children here."

Kit furrowed his eyebrow and shook his head. "I can fix this okay? Everything will be fine," he said. "We just have to figure out our best solution."

Ella shook her head.

"Please don't give up on us. We'll figure something out," Kit said and kissed her forehead.

A month later, Ella was on a popular talk show.

"It's so great to have you here Ella," the host said with a smile.

"I'm happy to be here," Ella responded with a smile.

"Now, I know your fans want to know about the rumors spreading around you and your fiancé," the host said and crossed her legs.

Ella's smile faded and she took a deep breath. "Well…the rumors are in fact true. Kit and I called off our engagement…and we've decided to just be friends. I'm also quitting Royalteas. I will be finishing the season we are filming now and…then I'm done," she said.

The audience members talked in hushed whispers and a few people sadly said. "No."

Ella shrugged and shook her head. "I just…wasn't cut out to be a Hollywood star and…Kit understands," she said.

"Yes, now I heard rumors that Kit is also going to be quitting. Can you confirm that?"

Ella shrugged. "I can't. I think that's for Kit to share," she said.

I understand, and what are your plans after you finish the season?" the host asked.

Ella smiled softly. "I haven't quite figured that out yet. I think I may return home, go back to school, write a book…the possibilities are endless," she said.

"Well, I wish you all of the luck in the world Ella," the host said with a smile.

"Thank you," Ella said.

The audience cheered and Ella smiled and waved. Then the camera cut, which was supposed to be when the audience stopped clapping…but they didn't. They clapped louder and cheered and Ella couldn't help but giggle a little.

"We're going to miss you, Ella," the host said with a smile and she stood and Ella stood and she hugged her.

"Thank you…I'll miss everyone too," she said.

Ella was at the airport, wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap to hide herself. Just because she quit, didn't mean that she was automatically not famous. If anything, her quitting made her more famous…but it would die down.

The show was cancelled since both stars quit. The season finale was actually very sweet. The Prince and the Lady decided to announce their engagement and they were married with conflict, but they did it anyway.

She rolled her suitcase behind her and walked to her gate. She handed the stewardess her ticket and she looked at her name and blinked a few times in surprise and she grinned and her eyes lit up with excitement. "Thank you for flying with us, Miss Fay," she said in a hushed tone.

Ella smiled. "Thank you," she said and boarded the plane.

She was heading to Alaska. It wasn't her home town, and she knew no one from Alaska…but she had something to take care of there.

After taking a plane to Canada, she took a small plane to a small town in Alaska. She took her sunglasses and baseball cap off and shook her gold curls out. The plane landed and they brought the stairs to the door. There were people waiting outside for their loved ones and a few were holding signs for them.

Ella brought her suitcase down the stairs and scanned the crowd. Then she stopped and beamed.

Kit opened the gate and rushed forward and took her in his arms. She laughed and he laughed and spun her around. "You're finally here," he said and kissed her. She kissed him back and smiled behind it.

"Yes I am," she said.

Kit set her down and kissed her again. He reached into his pocket and took out her engagement ring. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Ella beamed and nodded. He slid the ring onto her finger and she kissed him again.

Kit and Ella had both decided that they would fake their break up and leave the Hollywood life. They found it best for the both of them and their future and their happiness. So, now they were to live in Alaska where no one knew who they were. And they would live happily ever after.


End file.
